Nuevos comienzos
by MairaFaberrytana
Summary: Esta historia es Quinntana ;) es aqui escenas explicitas de sexo les gustara ;)


p style = "text-align: left;" Erase Un día en la vida de Las brittanas ... / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" san: Hey britt mi amor Porque ningunas Vamos a Ver un faberry Nuestras Este Fin de Semana? Britt: Si san extraño del mucho a Quinn :) San: Aunque No lo creas yo extraño a la hobbit xD Britt: Lo admitiste Amor San: Si lo dices lo negare mi amor Britt: Hay ma no Cambias mi amor (Le da beso des) San: Pero asi me amas no? (Otro beso) (El beso va Subiendo La Temperatura) Britt: San PORQUE Mejor no hay llamas un párrafo Quinn ver SI Podemos ir? San: no entiendo PORQUE Aun no QUIERES Que te toque mi amor? Britt: Tu Sabes tu me engañaste san y ESO me hirio Mucho San: lo siento mi amor ... Pero tu Estabas Con Sam y aparecio Dani de la nada y solo sucedio Pero Ahora Estoy contigo mi amor .. Britt: lo se mi amor Pero no Estoy Preparada Aun San: Lo entiendo ... (decepcionada) bueno ire a LLAMAR a Quinn LUEGO vuelvo (Se Fue) santana Pov PORQUE bretaña No Se Olvida de Una Vez de dani si CUANDO Tuve sexo estafa dani le Dije britt y sí Enojo, del siempre estuvo en mis Pensamientos ella la amo del tanto de Pero me sentia bronceo celosa del maldito boca de trucha y CUANDO fui a ella porción pelear me encontre ONU de la estafa NO de Respuesta me vine a Nueva York Con El corazon roto y Ahora Que Estoy porción de aleta Con Ella, no me deja tocarla Con suerte aveces besarla ... (en ESO SE acuerda de Que Tiene Que LLAMAR una Quinn saca do celular marca y numero do) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Quinn: Alo ? / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" San: Buenas tardes hablo Con La mujer Que do mejor amiga es santana lopez sexy / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Quinn: (rie) no Creo Que es Equivocado (rie) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" san: Oh que lamentable Una época PORQUE sexy rubia de ojos verdes (rie) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Quinn : Como estas san? ? aque Debo tu Llamado / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" San: Muy bien queriamos sable si this Fin de Semana de Podemos ir estafa britt un visitarte a ti y el hobbit / p  
p style = "text-align : left; "Quinn: Se llama rachel san ... en fin Si Puedes Venir aqui te estare Esperando / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" San: Ok mi amor (Se rie) / p  
p style = " text-align: left; "Quinn: Tu no Cierto Cambias (se rie) En ESO SUCEDE Algo inesperado y Llega Hablando rachel y quinn ENCUENTRA una estafa Alguien y le Empieza a gritar como loca .. / p  
p style = "text-align : left; "Rach: Con Quien hablas quinn (celosa) / p?  
p style = "text-align: left;" Quinn: Con santana Amor estafa Quien mas (tratando de calmar un su novia Para Qué san no ESCUCHE) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Rach: Y hablas estafa santana tu Crees Que No me olvido de Lo Que Pasó Entre USTEDES / p?  
p style = "text-align: left;" Quinn: rachel calmate this ella Escuchando TODO (suplicando) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" San: (tose) bueno quinn Creo Otro dia Hablamos ok Cuidate bye / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Quinn: Adios perdoname porción Escuchar ESTO TODO / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" San: No te preucupes si SUCEDE Algo me avisas Recuerda Que somos amigas y del siempre estare ti párr ok / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Quinn : Si gracias amiga (rachel la mira mal) Te bye cuidate del quiero (corta) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Quinn: SABES rachel Mira Que No te Aguanto Que te pasa Ultimamente andas muy celosa INCLUSO me haz golpeado y ESO sin servicio Puede del bien y de Creo Que Es Mejor Terminar (segura) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Rach: (la empuja y la Sostiene desde el pelo) Tu te atreves a Dejarme y yo te juro Que ? te mato Quinn Ahora vamos a la habitacion del quiero PORQUE Tener sexo Con Mi mujer ok / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Quinn: ¡No! Yo ya no te quiero rachel yo me voy of this casa! Rach: Tu te atreves a irte y jamas vuelves a saber de mi ok? Quinn: Es Mejor yo quiero del te del mucho rachel Pero ESTO no asi Puede del servicio (llora) lo siento Mucho rachel Pero es hora De que maduremos y Lo mejor es Que Me Vaya Te Deseo Todo el exito del Mundo y vas HACER Una gran estrella de Broadway Pero yo no sere tu novia y verte me hara mal ojala aceptes mi desicion .. / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Rach: (llora) Perdoname Pero es Que Saber Que te acostaste estafa santana me Puso mal y de Creo MUCHOS celos en mi yo te amo Pero las dos debemos estarlo y yo no Estoy bien sicologicamente y No Puedo Seguir estafa algoritmo where ma ESTAS Sufriendo quinn perdoname no SABES CUANTO Siento lo y Respeto tu desicion espero Que Alguna Vez Tengas una devuelta beth Tienes PORQUE Mucho Amor párr dar y sueros Una gran madre (quinn sonrie) asi Que te dejo ir Alguna Vez encontraras el Amor de tu vida del feliz mares y ojala muy Ahora Tengo Que sabre si me perdonas Por haberte golpeado? / p  
p style = "text-align : left; "Quinn: Si rachel no preucupes TE (la Abraza y le un beso) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Rach: Este el ultimo Cierto (se entristece) / p  
p style = "text- align: left; "Quinn: Si rachel Ahora me voy (abre la puerta rachel Abraza la porción Última Vez y la deja ir) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" / P  
p style = "text-align: left;" Pov rachel Desde Hace Semanas notar Que quinn sí ponia muy Feliz CUANDO santana la llamaba, al Principio lo esquive Pero despues me di Cuenta Que ella estába enamorada de santana y me dolio Mucho porción ESO empeze Con Mi celos y golpes .. Pero Hoy entendi Que es Mejor dejarla ir Y Que Feliz mar :) / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" Casa de las Brittanas San estába pensando en la pelea de Quinn y Rachel de DE como el hobbit le Sacaba encara una quinn Que Ellas habia teñido sexo (Cosa de Bretaña No sabia) sí sintio mal porción quinn y despues Se Fue un dormir un Lado de britt Quien dormia plácidamente ... Estaban durmiendo plácidamente CUANDO empiezan a Tocar en do puerta santana sí Levanta y va a abrir la puerta y sí Sorprende al ver un quinn afuera de Su Casa ... / p  
p style = "text-align: left;" / P  
p style = "text-align: left;" Que Pasara Entre las chicas lo sabran en el proximo capitulo ... Que tal les gusto / p?


End file.
